Forbidden Romance
by kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666
Summary: It was 3 years, 7 months, 3 days, 4 hours and a minute ago when I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Everything was going fine until THAT day. That unfortunate day that changed my life. DM/HG/RW AU


**AN:** Oh well, here I am again with my second fanfic. I wanted to get this down as soon as possible when I got the idea. Well, I hope you like it though. Have fun reading and review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. JKR does.

Summary: It was 3 years, 7 months, 3 days, 4 hours and a minute ago when I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Everything was going fine until THAT day. That unfortunate day that changed my life. DM/HG/RW AU

Chapter 1 – Memories of a forgotten Past

**Hermione's POV**

It was 3 years, 7 months, 3 days, 4 hours and a minute ago when I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Everything was going fine until THAT day. That unfortunate day that changed my life. It happened way back when we were at our second year at Hogwarts.

**FLASHBACK**

It was late and I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk around Hogwarts for awhile. The corridors were dark and empty. I was wearing my Gryffindor robes. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly found a place to hide.

"Relax Granger. It's me." I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy. He was in his Slytherin robes. His blonde hair was loose and his grey eyes a shade of silver. I quickly got up, embarrassed.

"Erm… Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I avoided his gaze.

"The same reason why you're here, I guess. I couldn't sleep." I frowned. I never really noticed his silver eyes. For a second, I stood there mesmerized. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I came back into reality.

"You couldn't sleep?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. So?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I can't believe we're actually having a civilized conversation, Malfoy." He smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, I am civilized, Granger." He walked closer to me. I frowned.

"Aren't you going to scream and insult me? Call me _mudblood_?" I reminded him. I felt him gazing at me.

"I have my reasons, Granger. People expect better from me. I'm not like you. Little Miss Perfect. It's just-" I frowned once again. I've never seen this side of Malfoy before.

"Just what, Malfoy?" I demanded.

"I was raised this way. My father wants me to follow in his footsteps. I'm expected to and I'm scared." He whispered softly. I pitied him. No wonder he was so heartless and cruel. He was being treated that way. I noticed a scar on his hand.

"Malfoy? What's that scar on your hand?"

"It's nothing, really." I raised an eyebrow.

'You're lying! What is it?"

"It's nothing alright!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't any of my business. It was rude of me to pry in" I muttered. He smiled.

"It's alright." For awhile, we stared at each other not doing anything. "Hey Granger! Wanna go see the stars?" I nodded and he took my hand. I immediately felt electric go up my hand. He stopped and smiled but he led us somewhere. How is this possible that I'm feeling giddy? Malfoy and I have hated each other since forever.

"Here we are." He said happily and smiled at me. It was a genuine one. Why can't Malfoy always be like this? I looked up in the sky and saw the stars. The sky was filled with them. They looked like tiny diamonds. We sat there in silence just holding each other's hand. We talked a bit.

"Granger, you wanted to know about my scar?" I nodded.

"You don't have to tell me, Malfoy." I told him softly. He shook his head.

"My father. It was a punishment. I wouldn't perform the Cruciatus spell. So, he used it one me." My eyes widened in shock. That's cruelty.

"But Malfoy! That's cruel. Oh my Merlin!" I hugged him.

"It's alright. I'm used to it now." He shrugged it off.

"You mean he still does it? Malfoy. Promise me whatever happens, you'll be okay." He smiled and nodded. Time passed by so quickly and we felt tired.

"Thank you, Malfoy." We stood up and dusted our robes. I really didn't want the night to end.

"It was nothing, Granger. Please don't tell anyone about tonight, ever. Promise?" He begged me. Tears sprang into my eyes. I knew we could never be together. And I also knew that I was falling for him, hard and fast. I nodded. He wiped the tears away from my eyes and smiled.

"Here, take this with you." He took something out from his pocket. I realized that it was a heart shaped pendant with a gold necklace. He put it around my neck. "This was my mother's. It means a lot to me if you have it." I didn't know what to say but I just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks you again, Malfoy. For everything. You aren't so bad after all." He smiled and kissed me softly. My eyes widened. My first kiss was from Malfoy. He withdrew and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, Granger." He walked away and the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes fell freely. I wiped them away before creeping into the Gryffindor common room and falling asleep.

**The Next Day**

I rushed through the corridor with Ron and Harry. We were late for class. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, _**mudblood**_." Draco Malfoy said as he turned to see me. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I wiped them away. It was as if last time never happened. I forgot that it was meant to be this way. I told my self that I'd never give the satisfaction of letting Draco Malfoy seeing me cry in front of him. Unfortunately, Ron saw the tears.

"Oi! Malfoy! You made her cry." Ron took out his wand prepared.

"Weasel wants to fight me? I'm so scared." Draco took out his wand.

"Draco darling, leave them alone. They're simply not worth it." Pansy put her hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled at him. He sighed and kissed Pansy's cheek. I felt something burning at the pit of my stomach.

"C'mon Ron. He's seriously not worth it." I smiled and pulled Ron away. I glared at Malfoy before leaving.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

So, you see. Draco Malfoy and I will never work. We're the total opposites. However' I will never forget the night I first fell in love with Draco Malfoy. The weeks were closing in and my 6th year at Hogwarts was going to start. I'm currently dating Ron. He's not too bad but he wasn't Malfoy.

* * *

**AN:** Well, yupp. That's about it. The first chapter. SO like it? Hate it? Please review. I hope you guys liked it though.

Forever yours,

Kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666


End file.
